


Frog's Animal

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King is enraged after Frog obtains a stuffed animal instead of a pretty.





	Frog's Animal

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King frowned and paced near a throne. He ceased pacing the minute a boy appeared and approached him. He continued to frown. ''Frog! Do you have pretties for your king? I always send you to the streets to take pretties from others. Ohhh. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

The Sewer King viewed Frog holding a stuffed animal. He trembled and scowled at the same time. ''THAT'S NOT A PRETTY FOR YOUR KING!'' He watched as Frog's eyes widened. The Sewer King pointed at him. He used a finger to jab the air with every word.

''Y,Y,Y,YOU ARE DISTRESSING ME!'' The Sewer King seized the stuffed animal. He saw tears in Frog's eyes. He seized one of the animal's legs and pulled. That was when a memory formed. A memory of a young Wendell Lewis cuddling a stuffed alligator near his enraged father. 

''Your mother knows we can't afford toys!'' Mr. Lewis said. He scowled at his young son. He took the alligator and ripped it apart. He saw Wendell's tears. Mr. Lewis dropped all parts before Wendell sobbed uncontrollably. The memory ended. 

After the memory, the Sewer King dropped Frog's stuffed animal. He turned and scowled. He approached two alligators. The Sewer King began to kneel by them. He began to smile as he scratched their snouts. ''My other pretties. You never cause me distress,'' he said.

The Sewer King remembered almost wrecking Frog's new toy with his father tearing his toy alligator apart years ago. He began to glance at the alligators. *I'll always protect you. I won't be like my father* he thought. Tears appeared in the Sewer King's eyes and ran down his face. He sobbed. The alligators tried to lick his wet face to comfort him.

Frog approached the Sewer King and touched his shoulder. He gave his stuffed animal to the latter after he looked back. Frog heard the Sewer King as he gasped. He smiled and ran to obtain actual pretties for him. 

New tears ran down the happy Sewer King's face as he sobbed near all pretties.

 

THE END


End file.
